justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spectronizer
( ) |artist = Sentai Express (ft. Reni Mimura) |year = 2011 |dlc = November 4, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JD2016) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 each |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Fuchsia 2B: Deep Purple |pc = / / / (JD3/''NOW''/''JD2016''/''ZH2'') Fuchsia/Red-Magenta/Yellowish/Blue (JDU) |gc = Blue/ / / (JD3/''JDW2'') / / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dg = / / / |pictos = 62 (JD3 (Xbox)) 66 (JDW2/''JD3 (Wii)/Remake) 70 (''JDU) |nowc = SpectronizerQUAT |audio = |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=9m18s Mehdi Kerkouche (P3)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=7m28s Cain Kitsais (P4)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=6m }}"Spectronizer" by Sentai Express is featured on , , (as a Ubisoft Club Unlockable), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers seem to be teenagers, and since they are superheroes, they have suits that match their color scheme. P1 P1 is a woman with blue hair. She is wearing a pink jacket under a black dress. She has a blue tie, pink socks, blue shoes, and a blue headband. P2 P2 is a man with black hair. He is wearing a black and red shirt with red pants and black shoes. He seems to be the group's leader. P3 P3 is a representation of a stereotypical nerd, with black hair. He wears a yellow vest over a black shirt and black pants. He also wears a pair of glasses, and a pair of yellow shoes. P4 P4 is a man with black hair. He wears a blue shirt and blue pants, blue shoes and a blue hat, as well as an unbuttoned vest. SpectronizerQUAT Coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) SpectronizerQUAT Coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The coaches are dancing in front of a pink 2D city full of skyscrapers and cliffs. It almost looks like blueprints/drawings. A giant robot and a monster can be seen attacking the city. During the bridge, an iron spaceship comes from above and creates five lights, and the lights have the same colors as the coaches' suits, and follow their arm moves. Just Dance 3 Spectronzier Background Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 (P2/P3)/Gold Move 2 (P1/P4): This Gold Move goes one at a time per dancer in the order P2, P3, P1, P4: * P1: Do peace signs with your hands and slightly bend your knees. * P2: Put your arms in a mirrored "L." * P3: Pull down your right arm slowly on the side. * P4: Bend your right leg and put the left in front while putting your right hand behind. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (P2/P3)/Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 (P1/P4): Swing your arms in the air and put the left hand on your back, and then directly swing your arms again and put your right hand on your back. Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1/P4) Gold Move 2 (P2/P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (all) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Spectronizerquat jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) ( ) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) ( ) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 and P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (all) ( ) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) ( ) Spectronizerquat jdu gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) ( ) Spectronizerquat gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 and P3) Gold Moves 3 and 4 (All) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game Spectronizerquat gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Trivia *''Spectronizer'' is the first Japanese song to make an appearance in the main series. * Spectronizer is the second song in the series to have been produced by Tom Salta; it is preceded by Dagomba, and followed by Drop the Mambo and Chiwawa. ** It is also the first one to feature Reni Mimura, succeeded by all songs by Wanko Ni Mero Mero. *''Spectronizer'' is the first song by Sentai Express in the series; it is followed by Nitro Bot. **Both this song and Nitro Bot appear in a total of four games each. *''Spectronizer'' is the second Dance Crew where three coaches are of the same gender, and one person is from a different gender. The others in the same game are I Was Made For Lovin' You and possibly Night Boat To Cairo. **It can also be seen in with Prince Ali. *This is the first Dance Crew routine to be a Ubisoft Club-Unlockable. *On both the original and remade versions of the song icon, P2 and P3s positions are flipped. * P4 makes an appearance in the background of Fine China in . * Based off the name and the dance, this song is mainly referencing the Sentai Super Sentai series, which at the point of its release was in its 35th anniversary season, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ** Additionally, the song sounds similar to the opening of Choudenshi Bioman, a Super Sentai season that was very popular in France in the 1980s. Therefore, it's very likely that the developers intended on referencing a show from their childhood. **Most of the footage from Super Sentai was used to form the Power Rangers series. *On camera consoles, no moves are counted whenever the dancers walk in a circle. *In Spectronizer s later appearances, there are some slight changes: **In , all of the dancers are slightly pinker in color. **In , the lyrics are displayed in Japanese kana and kanji characters, whereas the English releases, including , had the lyrics written in A-Z romanized letters, or rōmaji. **In , the pictograms are officially updated. *The song was shown in the tutorial booklet for on Wii. *In the earlier versions of , the Gold Move effect was absent. This bug was fixed in a later update. *P2 makes a mistake during the choruses, where he reverses his arms for a short period of time and immediately puts his arms on the right direction. *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Gallery Game Files SPECS.png|''Spectronizer'' spectronizerquat.jpg|''Spectronizer'' (Remake) Spectronizerquat cover albumcoach.png| /''Unlimited'' album coach Spectronizerquat cover albumbkg.png| album background spectronizerquat cover@2x.jpg| cover spectronizerquat cover 2x.png| cover Spectronizerquat p3 jd2014 ava.png|P3's avatar on Spectronizerquat p3 jd2015 ava.png|P3's avatar on and later games Spectronizerquat p3 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Spectronizerquat p3 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Spectronizerquat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Spectronizerquat jd3 menu.png|''Spectronizer'' on the menu Spectronizer jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Spectronizerquat jd2016 menu 8thgen.png|''Spectronizer'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 load 8thgen.png| loading screen (8th-Gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Spectronizerquat jd2016 coachmenu 7thgen.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Spectronizerquat jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Spectronizerquat jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Spectronizerquat jdc score.png| scoring screen spectronizerquat jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) spectronizerquat jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Spectronizerquat jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Spectronizerquat jd3 gameplay 2.jpg Spectronizerquat jd3 gameplay 3.jpg Others Spectronizerquat jd2016 menu progression.gif| menu progression Spectronizerquat p4 comp.png|P4 s appearance in Fine China Videos Official Audio Spectronizer (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Spectronizer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Spectronizer - Just Dance 3 Spectronizer - Just Dance Wii 2 Just Dance Now! (Spectronizer Sentai Express, 5 Estrelas) PC Spectronizer - Just Dance 2016 (7th-Gen) Spectronizer - Just Dance 2016 (8th Gen) Spectronizer - 舞力全开活力派 Spectronizer - Just Dance 2017 Spectronizer - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Spectronizer - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Spectronizer Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Sentai Express Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable